User blog:MysteriousSeed/The History of MWT
'Kay, gather round, it's story time. Don't expect explosions or anything, this is how MWT came into being. So like, one day Zenith and I are chatting and she said something in ebonics, making it way funnier. I replied back in ebonics; She laughed, I laughed, then BAM! Lightbulb! I was like,'' "I'm going to do an ebonics skit this Wednesday because it'll be fun and funny!"'' Replying excitedly she said, "I'll join you!" While having fun discussing how far we'll go with it, planning it out and discussing store bought options, we realized others may want to join us. So we discussed how to notify people and how to make them feel welcome to join in. This led to the creation of advertising MWT. You see, we were fine with it being a one time sort of deal--and just us two to boot; We'd have fun either way, and that was the main goal. But if this caught on, it had much greater potential. We discussed this at great length. We could possibly bring the MCC community together. Everyone has the option to play dolls by themselves, play however they want (Within Terms of Service) and now they would have the option to do something fun with friends. They could meet new people and share pictures/ideas. https://c3.staticflickr.com/6/5769/29799423402_05c43a777e_b.jpg Needless to say, it caught on, surprising us both. In my opinion, this was mainly due to Zenith's efforts. But let's not hand out medals... this is a story! *''takes the medal away from a teary Zen''* This is where Ravenna comes in. *Explosion* No, not like that.' I thought I said no explosions!!' Ahem, anyway. After ebonics skit Wednesday finished, Ravenna suggested we do animal theme on the weekend; we discussed it and other themes for a day, came to a decision in favor of animals theme, then started advertsing. This was also a huge success leading to the explaination of why MWT is on the'' weekends''. We also solidified that themes should be discussed. Next was warrior theme. It was kind of hastily decided with little discussion. With so many people now participating (some of which may have their own ideas), I had a feeling of unease with this, but we did warrior theme anyway. Then there came the same dilemma over again: Someone else just came up with the next theme on the spot before the theme was even halfway over. (No finger pointing or witch hunts btw) It was my personal belief that a structure should be created or this could get out of hand quickly and feelings would be hurt. Imagine playing Monopoly for an hour, carefully building your empire, and then someone got frustrated and smacked all the pieces off the board. (This + fist fighting is how my family does monopoly) My point is, this could all fall apart, just like that. Zen had similar distaste in how things were currently playing out. So we discussed options on how we could create a fair system where no one got left out. We also didn't want members with more "pull" or "visibility" to dictate which theme is next. Staying true to our original goal, we wanted to weave these things into our solution. I hate to disappoint you, but this forum + voting idea was the best we could come up with at 1AM. Not to toot my own horn, but I think it's a pretty good one. *''Zen takes the horn & the medal away from a teary Seed''* And that's the story of how- *''Massive Explosion''* Category:Blog posts